Shall He Be Trusted
by dramakiss98
Summary: Isabella is the oldest child of Charlie and Renee Swan. When Charlie is killed and Renee wants nothing to do with the life, everything is left to her and her brother, Emmett. She had the respect of her team, her advisors, and the rest of the world. Even though they don't know it. With the Volturi problems, Bella's secret may come out. She's the one in charge. Isabella/Jasper


**Ok. SO this story is totally different from my other one but I hope you will still enjoy it. If you critiscm or praise please don't be afraid to impart me with your wisdom. I welcome it all and any ideas you have to better my story. Your reviews and ideas are my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight I just mess with her characters!**

IPOV

The scout was in the chair in front of me. His ankles, wrist and waist were restrained by 3 inch thick chains bound tight. He couldn't move.

I walked over to him and looked him over. He was fairly good looking with shaggy blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was actually one of the better looking scouts that I had managed to catch in the last few months.

I grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up to look at me. Locking eyes with him I saw him smirk before he saw mine. I was told that my smirk can quite sadistic if I wanted it to be.

I wanted it to be.

I saw his smirk falter for a second probably seeing the evil glint in my eyes. But oh well. I had barely touched him and he was already scared. Pity he wasn't better trained.

I released his hair and started walking around the chair. Inspecting it. I stopped in front of him and crouched down. Gaining eye contact I started speaking.

"Mike. It is Mike right?" At his silence I continued "did you know it isn't nice to spy on people, to try and find out inside information. Well obviously you don't. But you do know scouting is a well paying job. That's probably why you attempted to spy on my Cartel. Attempted being the key word because, let's face it, if you were any good you wouldn't of have been caught by me personally in an under guarded building"

He remained silent even after my speech.

"You are stupid, aren't you?" I questioned.

He once again remained silent. I laughed in his face before I got up and walked to the table in the corner of the room. It held knives. So many types of knives.

I picked up my favorite one. It was beautifully made out of my first kills femur bone. It was double pointed. One was smooth and rounded into a point, almost like a cone. The opposite side was flat and serrated. Perfect for tearing the flesh of pointless humans. Between the two ends was a space that I could hold the knife and use to fight if I so wished. Today it held a different purpose.

I walked back towards Mike and placed the knife in his lap. He looked down and paled when he saw what I had placed there. Smirking once again I crouched down and tapped his chin up so he would look at me.

"I can make this quick and painless. It would be easy for me to do so. You just have to tell me what I want. You have to tell me who sent you. You have to tell me what you were supposed to do. What you failed to do.

If you don't I'm going to take this knife and I'm going to slowly sink the pointed side into the inside of your elbow. Not very deep but deep enough to create a whole in your flesh. I'm the going to take the other side of the knife and stick it into the hole. I'm going to angle the knife so it points down.

After that I'm slowly going to bring the knife upwards so it will slowly rip your arm in half. I'm going to watch the blood flow out of you wound and onto the floor. I'm going to sit and enjoy your screams as they tear out of you throat.

Once your screams reside to mere whimpers I'm going to get a bottle of peroxide and I'm going to pour the whole thing into your arm just to hear you scream some more.

I am going to do that every limb on your body in multiple places until you tell me. So you can sit there silently until I start to really torture you or you can tell me what I want to know. The information that is on the tip of your tongue"

I spoke in a deadly calm voice with a sinister smile on my face. I watched as Mike paled more and more as I spoke but yet he still remained quiet. I made to pick up the knife and slowly put it to the inside of his elbow. I pushed down gently at first but then I started applying more and more pressure until it started to part his soft flesh.

~3... 2... 1...~ I thought as I watched a slow stream of blood flow down the side of his arm.

"Wait. I'll tell you" Mike whimpered before my knife had barely made a hole.

~Bingo~

I looked up at him.

"Speak"

I sat behind my desk as I stewed over what I had been told. I couldn't believe the balls that the Volturi had! Don't they understand who the fuck they are messing with! They have tried and tried to takeover the Swan Cartel! Every time they have failed. Well this time we are gonna take the fuckers out. A knock on my door interrupted my train of thought.

"Come in" I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

My younger brother Emmett walked in with my second and his wife Rosalie. She was my best bitch, we grew up together and trained with each other. Together we were unstoppable. Of course nobody actually knew it was us. Everyone that isn't in our crew thinks that Emmett is in charge and we kill anyone that finds out. We would be a lot less respected if people found out I ran things here.

"What did the mother fucker have to say?" Ro asked me right away.

"Hello to you to Ro! How are you doing on this fine day?" I said sarcastically

"I'm fine thank you" Rose answered. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"I found out that the Volturi are trying to gain more information so they can take us down, completely. Apparently they are also toying with the idea of putting a hit on me" I said flippantly.

"What" Emmett and Rosalie screeched at the same time. I laughed. It was just so fucken funny.

"This is what we are gonna do" I stated once I calmed down but before I could start the shrill sound of Emmett's phone went off.


End file.
